When will it end ?
by DarkSakura159
Summary: Everyone knows Mikan as the sweet innocent cheerful idiot. But what they don't know was she was actually abused and she has no intentions on telling anyone. Not even her best friend. She's careful to not let the secrets be revealed but she made a mistake that could cost her life. Will she managed to open up herself or will the dark secrets kill her first ?
1. Secrets

**Hey guys! So this is my first time so I'll try my best! Hope you guys can help me write better. I really appreciate it if you guys comment about the story or about my English.**

**Oh and by the way, in this story, there is no alice. Any other information will be stated along the story.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Okaa-san...," a girl whispered. The house was dark and silent. She was frightened. She was 5 minutes late. She strained herself to hear any noise. Nothing. Her mother must be sleeping. Being as quiet as she could, she entered the house and closed the door. She was wrong.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ?!" the girl felt her hair being yanked harshly by someone. She silently whimpered in pain. "I'm sorry Okaa-san! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she apologized over and over again but the woman was deaf to the girl's pleas. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt a hand came in contact with her cheek.

*SLAP*

The sound echoed through the place. She felt the pain gone from her hair as her cheeks slowly turned red and swollen. She didn't dare to look at the woman in front of her.

The woman started kicking her. The girl did't try to defend herself. It was useless. She already knew it. Pain never did stop. Even after the woman stopped kicking her and left the girl there, alone and broken. The girl's lifeless eyes stared at the ceiling above her.

When will it end ?

* * *

"Ohayo, minna-san!" a brunette girl cheerfully greeted her friends. A girl with long dark blue hair and a girl with soft pink wavy hair greeted her back. "Ohayo, Mikan-chan," suddenly, both of their faces changed. "OMG! MIKAN! YOUR HAIR!" both of them squealed.

Mikan's hair was not in her usual twin pigtails. Instead, her hair was let down and combed to her side, covering her right eye and cheek. She wore a big pink bow on her head slightly tilted to right, right above her eye. "It's so KAWAII~! You look like a doll!" both girls gushed about her being cute. Inside, Mikan smiled bitterly. That's right. Like a doll. It can be thrown away whenever the owner wants. A doll that could nothing except to follow the owner's demand. Easily broken. That was perfect for her. She was exactly like a doll.

The bell rang.

"Good morning, my beautiful class! What a beautiful day today! And for a beautiful day means beautiful homework for my beautiful students!" the whole class groaned in protest. All except two. Huuga Natsume and Nogi Ruka. At the back of the class, Natsume was asleep with his manga covering his face and feet on his desk. Beside him, Ruka was reading a book with his bunny on his lap. Across the room, Mikan was sitting at her place. While Narumi-sensei kept babbling on about the homework, Mikan's eyes would sometimes drifted to the empty desk beside her but she would quickly look away. Her heart ached every time she looked at it.

_Hotaru..._

Unknown to her, a pair of crimson eyes were watching her.

The bell rang for recess.

Every student rushed out, impatient to fill their starving stomach, all except two. Natsume watched Mikan slowly got up and and left the class. He put down his manga and leg. Bored, he threw his gaze outside the window, watching the blue sky and pink sakura tree. He closed his eyes, not knowing what to do.

_What should I tell her ?_

* * *

"Mikan-nee..." a small but boyish voice called out to her. Mikan smiled as she spun around and saw the silver haired boy.

"Ohayo, You-chan!"

She lifted the boy and placed him on her lap. The boy didn't struggle, instead, he happily took the chocolate candy when Mikan offered it to him.

"Why are you here, You-chan?" Mikan asked. It was strange. Youichi Hijiri rarely meet her during recess except for something important. The boy got closer to Mikan's ears and whispered

"Persona-nii wants to see you after school," Mikan's face paled for a a moment before it changed into a big bright smile.

"Okay You-chan! Tell him I'll come" the boy only nodded. Suddenly, he pointed to the big pink bow on her head.

"Why you wear that ?" Mikan smiled brightly before she put him down and patted his head.

"Because I think it looks cute!"

"Youichi-kun! Wait!" a small girl with short black hair around Youichi's age appeared. She was running while panting towards us.

"Aoi-chan!" the girl smiled when she saw the older girl.

"Mikan-nee! It's great to see you!" the small girl hugged Mikan.

"Why are you here, Aoi-chan ?"

The girl smiled "I'm here to see Natsume-nii," Mikan nodded happily.

"Come on! Let's go and see your brother,"

* * *

"What do you want, useless," Mikan tensed a bit when Natsume called her useless but quickly recovered.

"Stop being so mean! I'm just here cuz your sister wants to meet you!" a small figure appeared behind Mikan.

"Onii-chan!" the small figure ran and hugged the older Hyuuga. The boy's face softened a little when he saw his little sister.

Unknown to them, Mikan's heart felt as if is was stabbed over and over again. For an instance, grief and sorrow passed through her face. However, it left as quickly as it came. She felt someone pulled her skirt. She looked down and saw Youichi looking at her with concern. He saw them. She smiled lightly.

"What's wrong, You-chan? Don't frown too much or you'll gonna be like this big meanie," Mikan said childishly while pointing at Natsume.

The bell rang.

"Well, time to go! Bye You-chan, bye Aoi-chan!" the two small children waved back as they left the class.

"Stupid,"

Mikan heard someone murmured beside her. Natsume. She pretended she didn't hear him. Everyone took their seats just as Jinno-sensei came in.


	2. Abuse

**Hey guys! I read your reviews and I was touched. Thank you so much! *bows* anyway, I forgot to mention the characters' age. ^-^;**

**Mikan, Ntsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna: 15**

**Youichi, Aoi: 10**

**Tsubasa, Miasaki: 17**

**Persona: 25**

* * *

"Persona-nii... are you here ?" a quiet voice slowly called a name at the woods.

"You're finally here, Mikan". Mikan saw a black figure standing behind a tree.

"Why did you summon me? Is it because of father ?" Mikan asked, her voice only above whisper. Finally, the figure walked towards Mikan, his mask behind a mask so she couldn't predict him. She prepared herself for the worst.

"Mikan... I'm sorry..." the voice turned soft, regret filled his tone. Mikan gave him a small reassure smile.

"It's okay, Persona-nii. I'm fine. Beside, you're still can't walk around freely yet. But someday, I promise, everything will end,"

Mikan could fell her throat thickened as she tried to comfort the older man. The man hugged the girl. Mikan only tensed for a moment before she returned the hug. She felt the man trembled slightly as he hugged her tighter.

"I'm sorry..." Mikan almost cry as she squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears from coming out.

That's right. It was her fault. Because of her, the man in front of her had to pay the price. Everything was her fault.

Suddenly, she heard a bush rustling. In an instant, the man in front of her was gone. "Persona-nii..." Mikan whispered.

"Mikan-chan! What are you doing here?" a small feminine asked in shock when she saw Mikan.

"Oh! Hi, Anna-chan! What are you doing here ?" Mikan tried to avoid from answering her question. "Anna-chan! Wait up! Mou, you're too fast!" Mikan heard another familiar voice complaining.

"Nonoko-chan! What are you guys both doing here ?" Both of them grinned.

"Actually, we wanted to explore the woods far once but seems we were lost. Thank goodness you're here Mikan-chan! Maybe we'll finally get out of this creepy forest!"

"Mikan-nee..." a small voice made Mikan turned her head and saw a silver haired boy.

"You-chan!" the small boy broke away from Nonoko's grip and let himself being carried by Mikan.

"We kinda brought him along because he was persistent to come. We already said no but he kept pestering us. He really is a stubborn kid," Anna complained. Youichi only ignored them as he leaned to Mikan's ear and whispered

"Do you have to go again? " Mikan looked at him. Regret passed through her eyes as she nodded silently.

"Come on guys! We need to hurry! The sun is almost setting!" The four of them walked through the forest with Mikan in front of the group since she was the only one that knew the way out except for Youichi.

"We're finally out! Arigatou Mikan-chan! Hurry, Nonoko-chan or we'll be late. Gomen for troubling you Mikan-chan. See you tomorrow!" with a final wave, both of them dashed to their home.

"Mikan-nee... don't go..." the small boy pleaded. She gave him a small sad smile.

"It's okay, You-chan. I promise I'll come back tomorrow," the boy held out his hand, showing his pinky.

"Promise,"

Mikan wrapped her pinky around his.

"Promise,"

Youichi tugged at her hair.

"You don't have to wear that bow, you know. You look stupid with that on," he said bluntly. Mikan pouted

"Mou. You-chan! You're so mean!" Accidentally, Youichi touched her bruised cheek. Mikan winced as the events last night replayed inside her mind.

Youichi immediately took back his hand.

"I'm sorry," he said in a small voice. Mikan gave him a small reassuring smile.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt that much. Now hurry home. It's getting late. Your parents will be worried,"

The boy reluctantly nodded . He got off from Mikan and with a last wave hurried home. Mikan could only watched as the figure got smaller and smaller until it finally disappeared. With a deep breath, she braced herself as the night loomed closer.

* * *

Mikan adjusted her slighty crooked mask. "Mikan Sakura , are you ready?" a deep male voice asked. Mikan nodded nervously. Soon, music filled the room. Mikan closed her eyes and started singing.

_**Chorus**_

_**Angel of darkness**_

_**Angel of darkness**_

_**The world is in your hand,**_

_**But I will fight until the end.**_

_**Angel of darkness**_

_**Angel of darkness**_

_**Don't follow your command,**_

_**But I will fight and I will stand.**_

_**When darkness falls,**_

_**Pain is all,**_

_**The Angel of Darkness**_

_**will leave behind,**_

_**and I will fight.**_

_**The love is lost,**_

_**beauty and light,**_

_**have vanished from garden of delight.**_

_**The dreams are gone,**_

_**midnight has come,**_

_**the darkness is our new kingdom.**_

_**Yeah-eah...**_

_**Chorus**_

_**Hunt goes on,**_

_**deep in the night,**_

_**time to pray,**_

_**down on your knees,**_

_**you can't hide from the eternal light,**_

_**until my last breath I will fight( I will fight...)**_

_**Now realize, the stars they die,**_

_**darkness has fallen in paradise.**_

_**but we'll be strong,**_

_**and we will fight,**_

_**against the creature of the night**_

_**Chorus**_

As soon as the music ended, Mikan squeezed her eyes. It was not long before her body flew across the room.

"Your tone was too high! How many times do you have to mess up to get it, right ?! You poor people are all the same! Everything is about money! But guest what, you're not getting any money as long as I'm not satisfied! Now, do it again and do it right this time!"

Mikan forced herself to stand. With trembling legs, she started to sing again. Behind her mask, a single tear escaped her eyes.

_When will it end?_

* * *

Mikan woke up with bruises everywhere. She dragged herself to the bathroom and striped off her clothes. She prepared herself for the worst. It was worse than she thought. Her whole body was covered in black and blue bruises. Some were too dark and too noticeable. She wasn't worry about that. She could easily cover them by wearing her school uniform. But when she saw her face, she almost cry. It was horrible. The swollen cheek from yesterday subsided a little but still noticeable. However, new bruises appeared and she knew she couldn't cover them with make-up anymore.

Mikan was torn between going to school or not.

_"It's okay, You-chan. I promise I'll come back tomorrow," the boy held out his hand, showing his pinky. "Promise," Mikan wrapped her pinky around his. "Promise,"_

Her eyes fell on the money on the table. She knew she had to go. Quickly, she got ready for school, being careful to not wake up the other abuser downstairs.


	3. Work

**Hey guys! I read your reviews and I was touched. Thank you so much! *bows* To tell you the truth, I really don't have any plot ready for this story so I made them up along the way ^_^ Sorry if the story is boring but I hope you guys enjoy reading them!**

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V

The bell rang.

It was already recess. I could see students rushing out from class and filling the canteen. Quietly, I slipped into Youichi's class and put a letter under his desk.

"Mikan-nee!"

Crap.

Aoi-chan was standing at the door, her mouth opened in shock.

"What happened to you?" her voice was quivering slightly. In an instant, I was beside her with my hand covering her mouth.

"Shh, it's okay, Aoi-chan," I tried to reassure her but I could still see the tears in her eyes.

"B-B-But Mikan-nee... your face..." gently, she touched my face. I had to bit my lips to stop myself from wincing to the pain.

"I just had an accident. I should be better soon. Don't cry,please Aoi-chan," I felt her nodded. A small smile formed at my face.

"Can you also promise me that you won't tell anybody that you saw me?" again, she nodded.

"Thanks, Aoi-chan," with a quick hug, I left the class

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Youichi entered the class when his sharp eyes caught something on his desk. It was a letter. Making sure that nobody was looking at him, he read the letter.

_Hey, You-chan!_

_I keep my promise right? I came back today. Sorry I couldn't see you right now but I'm a little tired today. I ask one of my friends to give this to you. Hope you're not mad. I might not able to see you for the time being. Sorry You-chan. I'll try to come back as fast as I can._

_ Mikan_

"Mikan-nee..." carefully, Youichi folded the letter and slipped it inside his pocket as students began entering the class.

"Youichi-kun!"

Aoi was calling to Youichi while jogging towards him. She caught her breathe for a moment as Youichi waited in expectation.

"Umm... Youichi-kun... you're close with Mikan-nee...right?" Confused, he nodded.

"I-I-I'm sorry if I'm asking this is a bit over the line but... is Mikan-nee having some problems?" her voice could hardly be heard. But Youichi heard them clearly.

He stiffened.

_How did she know ?_

Youichi thought hard of all the times he might slip and accidentally told her about Mikan. He thought none.

"Youichi-kun..." Aoi called out softly, afraid that asking about the older brunette was a bad idea. Youichi snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention tho the Hyuuga. Aoi shifted uncomfortably under his tense gaze.

"Why did you ask that, Aoi ?"

"..."

Aoi didn't know how to answer. She couldn't tell him! She already promised Mikan that she won't tell anyone. Biting her lip, she thought of an excuse.

"B-B-Because M-M-Mikan-nee s-seems less c-c-cheerful lately," she stammered.

Youichi was silent for a moment before he answered,

"Mikan-nee... is having a hard time lately. She's been busy everyday. Maybe because she's tired. Don't worry, she'll be cheerful as usual if she rest,"

Aoi bit her lip before nodding

"Okay, Youichi-kun,"

* * *

"Persona-nii..."

Mikan called out softly. From the shadows, Persona emerged. Mikan took the money from her pocket and handed it to Persona while bowing her head. She felt the money gone from her hand and she was about to turn around when his voice stopped her.

"Mikan...look at me," the voice was soft but stern. Mikan didn't move. She felt his hand grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. She heard Persona cursed under his breath.

"What the hell did he do to you," anger was heard in his tone.

"It's nothing, Persona-nii. I was tired and couldn't do it right at the first try. But the song is complete now I don't have to work for 2 weeks," Mikan could hear that Persona was trying hard to control his breathing.

"If I have my hands on that bastard, he is going to die,"

"It's really okay Persona-nii. It's not as bad as it looks. And... I don't think I can visit you for the next 2 weeks I'm not working. Gomen, Persona-nii," Mikan prayed that Persona would calm down. Staring at his little sister suffering in front of him while he couldn't do anything, he felt as if his heart was ripping to shreds. He regretted for everything that happened in the past. But everything has been done and he can't turn back time, no matter how hard he try. He released her chin.

"Bye, Persona-nii," Mikan whispered.

She turned around and left him.

Just as she was about to exit the gate, a voice stopped her.

"Where were you?"

Mikan's body stiffened.

Natsume.

"Oh hi Natsume! I'm not really well today so I didn't come to school. I already told the teacher about it. It's getting late. I need to hurry bye, Natsume," without turning around, she ran.

Too bad Natsume was faster. He roughly grabbed her hand, preventing her from running away.

Mikan's body froze.

Out of reflex, she jumped back with her body trembling. Surprised, Natsume lost his grip. Grabbing this chance, she ran. All the while, remembering her mother and her abuse. Her hand was rough.

Just like his.

* * *

Natsume watched as Mikan ran away. He shifted his gaze to his hand.

Something was wrong.

When he hold her hand, her hand felt thinner than usual. Also there was the fact that she refused to look at him. He couldn't see her face because she let her hair and it was covering her face but he knew she was hiding something. Also her hand... even though he couldn't see it clearly, he thought he caught a glimpse of something black. No, not black but something dark like black. Natsume shook his head. He must be seeing things. With his hand in his pockets, he left the place.

BOOM!

Natsume looked at the sky. The sky was turning dark.

It's going to rain soon.

Suddenly, he had uneasy feeling. For a moment, he regretted that he let Mikan go.

"Natsume!"

A voice snapped him back to reality. He spun around and saw Ruka running towards him.

"What's wrong?" Ruka asked concern. Natsume was a little... off, somehow.

"Hn," With that as respond, Natsume walked away, knowing that Ruka was following from behind.

BOOM!

With another thunder, rain instantly started to pour heavily. Natsume cocked his head to the sky and his mind went back to a certain brunette. Unconsciously, he whispered,

"Mikan..."

Ruka looked at his friend quizzically,

"That you said something, Natsume?"

Natsume shook his head before resuming his walk.

"Nothing, Ruka,"

However, deep in his mind, he felt as if he's going to lose something very precious soon.


	4. The Past

**Just as the title stated, this chapter is about Mikan's past and what really happen to her. Hope you guys enjoy it :D**

* * *

"Okaa-san! Look! I found a bunch of sunflowers for you!" a five years old girl shouted to his mother while running to his mother with her hand full of sunflowers. The woman smiled.

"It's so pretty, Mikan-chan. Arigatau,"the woman took the flowers from the girl and kissed her forehead.

The girl giggled and beamed with leaves around them rustled as a slight breeze blew. The sakura petals were falling softly on the daughter and mother. The mother smiled as she looked at the blue sky. Her tensed muscle from week of work relaxed as she enjoyed the song that the birds were singing.

"Otou-san!"

The girl shouted in delight upon seeing a man coming to them.

"Hey my little princess! You're not bothering okaa-san are you?" the man continued to tickle her daughter as she squealed with laughter.

"I-I'm not" the woman's eyes softened upon seeing her daughter's and husband's actions.

"Now, stop it you two. The food will be cold if you don't hurry," the girl and father soon settled down and all of them ate the food that they brought along.

"Otou-san! Okaa-san! I learn a new song at school today! Listen!" the girl suddenly jumped to her feet and stood in front of her parents. With a deep breath, she started singing.

**Mary had a little lamb,  
Little lamb, little lamb,  
Mary had a little lamb,  
Its fleece was white as snow**

**And everywhere that Mary went,  
Mary went, Mary went,  
Everywhere that Mary went  
The lamb was sure to go**

**It followed her to school one day  
School one day, school one day  
It followed her to school one day  
Which was against the rules.**

**It made the children laugh and play,  
Laugh and play, laugh and play,  
It made the children laugh and play  
To see a lamb at school**

**And so the teacher turned it out,  
Turned it out, turned it out,  
And so the teacher turned it out,  
But still it lingered near**

**And waited patiently about,  
Patiently about, patiently about,  
And waited patiently about  
Till Mary did appear**

**"Why does the lamb love Mary so?"  
Love Mary so? Love Mary so?  
"Why does the lamb love Mary so?"  
The eager children cry**

**"Why, Mary loves the lamb, you know."  
Loves the lamb, you know, loves the lamb, you know  
"Why, Mary loves the lamb, you know."  
The teacher did reply**

The parents clapped as soon as she finished her song. They were impressed. For such a young age, she managed to sing that song perfectly and beautifully, even if that song was a child"s one.

The girl beamed with pride**.**

"That was amazing, Mikan-chan!" the mother praised. The girl grinned proudly, showing her baby teeth. After the event, the family finished their picnic, packed up and left for home.

* * *

The next day

Little Mikan was playing happily with the toys around her. A little further from her was her mother reading a newspaper, occasionally glancing at her smiling daughter. Today she had no client and she was glad. Spending time with her daughter was a rare occasion and she would never miss a chance to spend time alone with her daughter.

"Mikan-chan! Mikan-chan!" an excited voice rang through the house. Both female heads looked up and saw a man coming towards them with an excited face.

"What happened, honey?"

The man's smile only grew.

"You can't believe it! The company needed a child singer and Mikan's name turned up for the interview!"

The woman clasped her hand in delight while the girl only looked at them with a confused face. "Okaa-san, what's wrong?" the girl asked while tugging at her mother's dress. The woman faced her and her smile grew. "You're gonna be famous, honey! You're gonna be like the singer that you always love!" the girl's eyes sparkled.

"Really?"

"Yup! All you need to do is sing as best as you can and beat the other kids,"

"Yay! I'm gonna be famous!"

The couple smiled as they watched their only daughter dancing and singing around happily. They hoped it would never change.

* * *

"Contestant number 22, you're next," a voice called out. Mikan happily jumped from her chair and walked to the center of the room. Giving her parents a last glance, she started to sing.

She was singing the same song that she sang during the picnic with her parents. The room was quiet, everyone was amazed at the girl's talent. Her voice was sweet and melodic yet it was still cheerful and full of energy and confidence. The two parents watched her daughter with proud smiles.

When song ended, everyone clapped. After all contestant had their turns, everyone waited in anticipation of the results.

Of course, the results were obvious.

"Congratulation Mikan Sakura! You are the lucky one that is chosen to be the lucky singer!" Mikan squealed in delight as both parents hugged her.

"We're so proud of you," Mikan smiled "Arigatou, Otou-san Okaa-san,"

* * *

"Mikan! I have some great news for you! A singing company heard you singing at the commercial and they want you to sign a contract with them!" the man said happily to his daughter. However, the respond he got was not the one he expected.

"Otou-san, I don't want to sing anymore. I'm too tired,"

Mikan was tired.

Her father's company asked her to sing ten times for it to be perfect. The next day, she woke up with a sore throat. The man looked taken back.

"What are you talking about, Mikan ? It's your chance to be famous and make lots of money ! If we have lots of money, you will have lots of fun stuff to play !"

"But Otou-san! I don't need fun stuff! I'm already happy with Otou-san and Okaa-san!"

Her father's face darkened.

"Mikan! You will do as I say and sing for this company!"

Mikan flinched at her father's tone and nodded reluctantly.

Her father smirked.

"Good."

* * *

Since that day, Mikan was forced to sing for the company. As Mikan's popularity grew, her parents got richer. Mikan felt no more love from her parents. All they care was money. However, an accident happened. Mikan had to sing at a concert. It was her first time and Mikan was nervous.

"Our next singer as the new, cute and lovable child singer, Mikan Sakura!"

The crowd went wild as they started chanting.

"MIKAN!"

"MIKAN!"

"MIKAN!"

Straightening her white dress, she entered the stage. She could feel her heart beating faster each step she took to the mic.

She froze.

She couldn't move.

She was scared.

She frantically searched for her parents.

They weren't there.

She could't sing.

The song started but still she didn't sing.

Her breathing was fast and shallow as she tried to regain her breathing.

All eyes were on her.

Something wet rolled down her cheeks.

Tears.

"Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry," Mikan whispered fiercely whispered to herself.

The crowd below her whispered as they watched the singer.

Finally, a woman entered the stage and helped Mikan got off from the singer.

The crowd never stopped talking.

"MIKAN ! WHAT WERE YOU DOING!?"

Mikan trembled as she cowered in fear at the man in front of her. She didn't know this man.

He was furious!

It was utter humiliation!

And to add salt to the wound, the company called earlier, telling him that they broke off the contract. They don't need a singer that couldn't sing, hey said.

How dare she!

How dare she humiliate him!

The name he had worked on so hard was easily was destroyed by the useless girl in front of her. In his eyes, the girl was merely a tool for him to get richer. However, the girl ruined everything!

"This is all your fault!"

The man pointed to a woman behind him angrily.

The woman's face darkened.

"HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SIGNED THAT CONTRACT WITH THAT USELESS COMPANY!"

"EVERYTHING IS YOU FAULT! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT RAISED THIS USELESS CHILD!"

"OH! NOW YOU'RE BLAMING ME?! WELL, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WANTED HER!"

Mikan watched with silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

Her fault.

This is her fault. She was the reason that her parents are fighting. If only, if only she had done better. If only she wasn't stupid. If only...

she was perfect.

Soon after that incident, both parents then, the mother started abusing her, blaming her for their a few months, the father called her, saying that she will once again sing for a company, however this time, she had to wear a mask to cover her identity. Father was still too ashamed about the incident. He forced her to sing until the song was perfect without a single flaw.

If she did make a mistake, she would have to suffer, she would have to suffer his abuse. The slaps and punches usually resulted in black bruises in the morning. But Mikan knew that she should not tell anyone. Soon, she learned to hide the bruises with make up her mother gave when she made her first debut.

Mikan no longer know the man.

Gone was the man that used to buy her ice-creams. No more were the hugs every time she see him. That man no longer exist. Instead, he was replaced by this cruel man that care nothing but money.

His appearance never did fool Mikan.

Both men had the same faces but their behavior were completely different. And Mikan knew, the nice caring man that used to be her father will never come back.

And everything was because of her.

She has no right to say anything back. That's why, whatever happen, she will always smile even if it was fake.

She had friends.

They were kind.

Too kind for her.

She didn't deserve them.

But she couldn't bear the thought of losing her friends.

It's too much.

She didn't care.

She didn't care if the abuse were getting worse.

She didn't care if she had no more parents she used to know.

As long as her friends are with her, it's okay.

It's okay.

As long as she keep smiling, everything will be fine.

Everything will be fine.

* * *

**Hey guyz! you like the chapter ? Tell me if you do and I'll try to make more :D also I'm so sorry for the late update! the truth is I stay at a hostel and I can't use the computer there so I can only update at home I hope you guys understand again, sorry! D:**


	5. Persona

**Hey guyz! So someone asked me who is actually Persona and why is he even here so this chapter I'm going to tell about how Persona met Mikan.**

* * *

It was two months after Mikan's parents got divorce.

"MIKAN! YOU USELESS BITCH! EVERYTHING IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" a voice screamed at the girl. The girl trembled in fear with her body covered in bits of glass. The woman in front of her was holding a half broken wine bottle. The woman was holding another wine bottle with her other hand, only half full. The woman looked drunk with her face red and slightly unfocused eyes. She was glaring at the girl in front of her. The woman threw the half broken wine bottle beside her and spat at her one last time before she walked away.

The girl was left alone at the place. She was hurt. She was tired. She was alone. What is the meaning of life if she was going to suffer like this everyday ?

The girl forced herself to stand up and dragged herself out from the place. She wasn't going to die here. Cool air hit her face as soon as she opened the door. She gripped the door knob to steady herself . With a last look at the house, she left the place.

The place that used to be her happiness. The place that used to be dream. Now, ruined that place is no more her dream. Everything was because of her. She did this.

She ran. She ran even when her visions turned blurred. She fell. She could fell blood oozing out from her head and knees when they were scraped against the road. She didn't care. From afar, she saw two lights were fast approaching her. Distantly, she heard a horn. Her head hurts. She wanted to sleep. Just for five minutes. Shutting her eyes, she whispered, "Good night" and everything was dark.

* * *

The girl woke up with warmth covering her face. She cracked her eyes opened but immediately shut them again. The light hurt too much. Slowly, she opened her eyes again and let them adjusted themselves to the light. She unconsciously felt fir head. She winced at the pain. She felt something soft wrapped around her head. Cloth? No...Gauze? Slowly, she looked around. She was... in a forest? Trees were everywhere with a constant sound of birds singing. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. As if instinct, she curled herself in a ball as her body began to tremble. Blinding fear was gripped her heart as the footsteps got louder.

"Are you okay?" a masculine yet soft voice met her ears. Slowly but warily, she took a peek at the person. The person was someone she was not expecting.

The voice belonged to a man. The said man was wearing black clothing with multiples earrings. He had long hair hair that was tied into a ponytail. The man was, without a doubt, a handsome one. The only thing that made the man strange was the earrings and rings he wore.

The girl was frightened.

"W-W-Who are you ?" she asked with a trembling voice.

"I'm sorry to frightened you but this is the only place that I could take you. Do not worry, I will not hurt you. I must advise you that you must hurry back home. There is a police station near here so you could easily find your home," the man said , avoiding her question.

She was silent for a while.

"..."

The man was silently observing the girl in front of him, with millions of questions running through his mind. He barely saved her from being hit my a car. If he was a second late, she would have died for sure. Not knowing what to do,he treated the girl's wounds and carried her to a very familiar forest. The forest was near to his house and he felt that it would felt the girl to heal faster being outside at the nature than being inside his small stuffy house. Plus, it would less frightened the girl when she woke up. Finally, he decided to give the girl some time to recover herself before asking the questions.

"I don't want to go home," she said with a small voice.

The man was caught off guard with her answer.

"...,"

The man noticed that the girl's trembling has decreased though not completely.

"I'm sorry to pry but I do not think that would be a wise decision. Your family must be worried about your safety,"

The man noticed that the girl visibly tensed and her body started to tremble.

"I don't have a family anymore," she said with trembling voice.

The man was stunned for a moment. _Don't have a family anymore? Is she an orphan ?_ The man pitied the girl before he squatted down next to her so he was looking at her.

"What's your name?" his tone that was nonchalant before soften .

"..."

The man sighed. "It's okay if you don't to talk about it but if you want, maybe you would come to my place for the time being,"

It was some time before she finally stopped trembling and slowly nodded. The man let out a sigh of relief. The man held out his hand. He smiled gently at her.

She hesitated as she looked at the hand warily before getting up by herself and quietly walked beside the man. The man only watched her stiff movements before he walked towards his home with the girl following behind him.

"My name is Serio Rei but please call me Persona,"

Mikan was startled but obediently nodded.

"...Mikan,"

Persona looked questioningly at the girl.

"My name is Mikan Sakura,"

* * *

Persona watched Mikan's actions as she stiffly ate the porridge that he prepared. They were at his house and Mikan was wearing one of his clothes since he couldn't find anything suitable for her to wear. Mikan took his attention when she suddenly pit the spoon beside the barely eaten porridge.

"Are you done already?" Persona asked, concern that the petite girl barely eaten the food. Mikan nodded.

"Your room as that one, the room beside it is mine so feel free to call me if you want something," Persona said while pointing at a room.

Mikan silently nodded and took the bowl and barely drank glass of water to the sink and washed them before walking towards the room. Persona watched the door of her room for a few seconds before getting up and retreat to his own room.

Inside the room, Mikan examined the room carefully. The room was white and bare except for a bed, a closet and a door that led to a bathroom. Slowly Mikan walked towards the bed and closed her eyes, desperately trying to summon sleep but failed as the events at her house kept replaying in her mind.

That night, nobody heard the cries and tears of an abused child.

* * *

It has been a week Mikan has been living with Persona and she never utter a single word. Persona was still concerned about her but he could not deny the millions of questions that he was dying to ask but refrain himself from asking._ The girl must still be traumatized._ Persona couldn't help but pity the poor girl. He was currently in his room with a book in his hands and with the light beside him turned on. It was already dark outside as his alarm showed it was already passed midnight.

His trains of thoughts was broken when a crash met his ears. He immediately got out of his room and went to find the source.

He found Mikan at the kitchen kneeling down, desperately trying to pick up the broken glasses as her body trembled. Her knees and fingers were filled with cuts but Mikan didn't stop picking them up. Blood started to ooze out from the wounds as tears fell from her eyes.

"!"

Persona immediately grabbed her hands, making her drop the pieces of glasses she was holding.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Mikan kept repeating the words as her trembling got worse. Staring hard at Mikan, Persona forced her to stand up and walked her towards a chair at the kitchen.

"Sit," he ordered firmly. Obediently, Mikan sat while her body was still trembling. Persona took a wet cloth and a first aid box. Being as careful as he could, he cleaned her woulds and wrapped some gauze at her knees and bandages at her fingers. After he was done, he took a near-by broom and swept the glasses.

"Are you okay?" covering her face with her hands, she nodded. Letting out a sigh, he hugged Mikan, catching her completely off guard.

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you. Please stop crying," Persona tried to calm the girl down. At first, he felt the girl's body tensed but slowly relaxed. Carefully, he lifted the girl and carried her in his arms and brought her to her bed.

"It's already late. You should go back to sleep,"

Just before he left her room. a voice stopped him.

"Arigatou, Persona," a soft yet sleepy voice called out. Unknowingly, he smiled before he closed the door.

* * *

"Mikan, do you want to accompany me to the store to buy somethings?" Persona asked while watching Mikan washing the dishes. Since the night when Mikan called his name, he insisted that she would call him 'Persona-nii'. It was awkward for the girl but she was soon comfortable with it.

It was some time before Mikan finally reluctantly nodded. Persona smiled. "Great!"

They were now currently at a store with Persona examining some cans before putting them into a basket. Sometimes, Persona would steal glances at the girl beside him. Mikan was wearing a pink dress, he already bought her some clothes during her third day staying at his house. However, Persona could not deny that he was worried at the girl. Mikan rarely spoke and not once did he ever see her smile. Her background was also still unknown, which only add to his worries.

_Who is Mikan?_

His train of thoughts was broken when he felt a pull on his pants beside him. Worry immediately attacked his heart when he saw Mikan tugging at him with her body trembling and face pale as death.

"What's wrong, Mikan?"

His question was immediately answered when he caught a sight of a man coming towards them.

"Mikan? Is that you?"

Mikan immediately hid behind Persona.

"Excuse me, sir, but it seems that you know this girl. And what ,may I ask, is your relationship with this girl?"

The man observed Persona.

"Ah, excuse me for not introducing myself but I am Izumi Yukihira, Mikan's father,"

Persona was shocked but immediately composed himself. He studied the man that claimed to be Mikan's father. The man had short blond hair that was smartly combed to the side and had blue eyes. He was wearing a black suit and pants with a brief case in his hands, something very unusual in a store. Persona had a feeling that he could not completely trust this guy.

"I'm sorry that Mikan had troubled you since now but I have to return her home. I thank you for taking care of my daughter,"

The man held out his hand, a gesture to indicate Mikan to come to him but Mikan's trembling only worsen and her grip tightened.

"It seems that she has taken quite a liking towards you but sadly she must go home now. Her mother must be worried sick,"

The man tried to grab her but Persona was quick to react. He grabbed the man's arm before he could even come close to Mikan.

"I'm sory but if you really are her father, than Mikan would be willingly go back herself. Taking her by force is very rude, Yukihira-san,"

Persona was smiling but his eyes were glaring at the man, as if he was challenging the man to defy him.

The man's face immediately changed. He glared at Persona and snatched his arm back.

"You're going to regret for getting involve with this useless girl. And as for you Mikan, don't think you will see the last of me. You'll be seeing me very soon," the man spat and left them.

"It's okay Mikan, he's gone now,"

Tears started to fall on Mikan cheeks. Gently, Persona kneeled down and hugged the crying girl. He left the girl crying, not caring that his shirt was starting to soak.

"It's okay Mikan. Everything will be alright," Persona tried to comfort her.

Mikan knew that those words were never true.

* * *

Persona was speechless when he heard the whole story. Mikan waited nervously for his reaction.

"Your real name is Mikan Yukihira, Mikan Sakura was only a name when you were a singer now currently your real name because your 'parents' were too ashamed to have you as their daughter. Your parents were divorced because you failed a concert and now living with your abusing mother. Finally, you ran away because her abuses were too much," Persona sumirised everything with a creased forehead.

Mikan winced inwardly but nodded.

"..."

Persona didn't know what to do. He badly wanted to report to the police about it but Mikan refused. He sighed.

_What should I do ?_

Before he could think more of it, a scream made him return to reality.

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

Three armed men had broken down his door and now were running towards Mikan. Persona immediately tried to defend Mikan however one of them hit his head with a chair and his lost conscious. The last thing he saw was Mikan being taken away by the men before darkness embraced him.

* * *

"..."

Persona woke with his arms and legs tied to a chair. Alarmed, he looked all over the place to identify his location. He was in a small dark room with only a light bulb hanging from the ceiling as the only light source.

"You're finally awake,"

Persona turned to the source of the voice. Izumi Yukihira emerged from the shadows with a glare fixed on Persona.

"Where is Mikan ?!"

The man smirked.

"Protective are we?"

The man's smirk widened when he saw thw hatered and anger in Persona eyes. He clearly enjoy making him suffer.

"Bring her here!" the man barked at the men beside him.

The sound of a door being opened could be heard and a men holding forcefully to a petite girl emerged.

"MIKAN!"

Izumi walked towards Persona with a satisfied smirk to see the pitiful man in front of him struggling in vain.

"My, my, looks like you are quite fond of her are you. But she is useless in every way. Look what she got you , I did told you that you will regret getting involved with this useless child. Now, you will suffer for it,"

Izumi took out a lighter from his pocket and lighted it.

"Look here Mikan, look here at what you have done to him. This is entirely your fault, Mikan!"

Izumi pressed the fire at Persona's cheeck.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE STOP I'M BEGGING YOU! I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST PLEASE STOP HURTING HIM!" Mikan screamed and screamed as she watched Persona writhing in agony at the pain of being burned.

Izumi stopped.

"Good. That's the words I wanted to her. If only you have come sooner, Mikan, then maybe this man would not be harmed. Release her,"

The man that was holding Mikan released her as she ran to Persona and untied him. Persona had lost conscious from the pain.

"Oh and Mikan, because you are the cause of this, he will be working with me," with that simple statement, he left.

Mikan cried and cried at the burned mark on Persona's cheek.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry, if only I didn't come to you, this would never happen,"

Persona's house was burned down by Izumi's men and from that day, Persona wore a mask to cover his face. He hid himself at the forest where he first brought Mikan to when she fainted. He was forced to work under Izumi or Mikan will suffer the consequences. Since then, Persona never showed himself to the world.

And Mikan blamed herself for everything.

* * *

**Hey guyz! I'm seriously sorry that I had not been updating. A REALLY important exam is coming up so I can't spend my time on this story but I will still try my best for you guys! **

**I really appreciate that review my stories. Arigatou ! Since I don't have the time to reread everything, please tell me ANYTHING if I made a mistake or spelling or even when the story doesn't make sense.**

** Please please please tell me cuz I don't have the time to read everything one by one so I really appreciate it. Also feel free to comment on my writing cuz this is the first time I'm doing a story like this so please tell me your opinions. Once again arigatou minna!**

**PS : I will try my best to write about Youichi soon so wish me luck. ^^**


	6. Youichi

**PLEASE READ! THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**Welcome again to a new chapter of 'When will it end?'. This chapter is about how Mikan met Youichi after the incident with Persona. Before you guys read the chapter I hope you guys read this first.**

**I know I'm rushing this story but I can't do anything about it. I only have about one week update as much as possible because after this, I'm going to really start focusing on my exams and I'll be going back to my school where there will be no computers or laptops that I can use to continue this so yeah I'm really sorry if I disappoint you guys but I hope you guys understand since I'm still only a normal high school girl and I don't really have a lot of free time. So, if one day I'm not updating any new chapters then I hope you guys understand my situation. Once again I apologize for an inconvenience and I hope you guys enjoy the story.**

**PS don't forget to comment me about the story or about my grammar. I really appreciate it if you did.**

* * *

It had been 3 years since the incident with his father and Persona. Mikan's questions were answered when her father finally revealed the truth. Her father had just signed with another singing company. It was pure luck that he found Mikan at the store with Persona. After hearing her father's explanation, Mikan couldn't help but feel like a useless toy, only needed when wanted and thrown away when not.

_I'm just a mere toy._

Since Mikan's parents divorced, Mikan was forced to quit school as her mother refused to pay her school fees. That day, Mikan could feel her world shattered. Her friends aren't there anymore. She had no one left. Only when she met Persona that she started to see life again in her dark life.

Mikan always blamed herself for what had happened to Persona, even when he reassured her everyday not to blame herself. It was not her fault.

Mikan never believed those words.

"Mikan! This is the new song for next week's recording! You better make sure you don't mess it up or your precious 'friend' will suffer with you!" Izumi spat as he threw a white sheet of paper at Mikan. She was at the singing company. Her work was already done for the day.

Gingerly, Mikan picked up the lyrics. Unconsciously, a tear escaped her eyes.

_I'm sorry, Persona._

She sat there for a while before a voice startled her.

"Who are you, onee-san?"

Quickly wiping the tear off her face, she turned around and was met with a pair of startling green eyes.(Please correct me if I'm wrong)

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked, caught slightly off guard.

The boy only walked towards Mikan while observing her.

"Who are you, onee-san?" Mikan flinched a little when the boy asked her the question again with a cold tone.

"I-I-I'm Mikan Sakura. I work here,"

Mikan didn't know why but the boy in front of her made her nervous. The boy had light grey hair and green eyes. She distantly remembered that she once saw the boy when the manager of the company showed her a picture of a boy exactly like him, saying that the boy was his son.

"..."

Th boy continued to observed the girl. Suddenly, he noticed a faint bruise mark on Mikan's neck.

"What happen to your neck, onee-san?" he pointed bluntly at the bruise.

Mikan's hands immediately covered the bruise mark. Somehow, she forgot about it when she met with the boy. Mikan panicked.

"I-It's nothing. Onee-san just.. um ...fell from the stairs!" Mikan mentally hit herself. Stairs? Seriously? Her stupid brain just had to come up with the stupidest reason ever.

The boy rose his eyebrows suspiciously, knowing that the girl was lying.

"O-Oh look at the time! It's already late! Onee-san has to go now. Bye!" Praying as hard as she could that nothing would happened, she got up and left the place.

Unknown to her, the boy continued watching her retreating figure that she was completely out of view.

* * *

Since that day, the little boy had been secretly watching Mikan while she sang. H e didn't know why but there was something about the girl that made him curious. She was obviously hiding something. He was now at the recording room. The only person at the room was her and a man he had seen numerous times with Mikan. A man that made him wary everytime he's around.

"Mikan, sing the song that I gave you last week!" the man ordered coldly. Mikan nodded.

_**She walks to school with the lunch she packed**_  
_**Nobody knows what she's holdin' back**_  
_**Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday**_  
_**She hides the bruises with linen and lace**_

_**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask**_  
_**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**_  
_**Bearing the burden of a secret storm**_  
_**Sometimes she wishes she was never born**_

_**Through the wind and the rain**_  
_**She stands hard as a stone**_  
_**In a world that she can't rise above**_  
_**But her dreams give her wings**_  
_**And she flies to a place where she's loved**_  
_**Concrete angel**_

_**Somebody cries in the middle of the night**_  
_**The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights**_  
_**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate**_  
_**When morning comes it'll be too late**_

_**Through the wind and the rain**_  
_**She stands hard as a stone**_  
_**In a world that she can't rise above**_  
_**But her dreams give her wings**_  
_**And she flies to a place where she's loved**_  
_**Concrete angel**_

_**A statue stands in a shaded place**_  
_**An angel girl with an upturned face**_  
_**A name is written on a polished rock**_  
_**A broken heart that the world forgot**_

_**Through the wind and the rain**_  
_**She stands hard as a stone**_  
_**In a world that she can't rise above**_  
_**But her dreams give her wings**_  
_**And she flies to a place where she's loved**_  
_**Concrete angel**_

Just then, Mikan felt a pain on her arm. Izumi was in front of her and gripping her arm tightly that Mikan shut her eyes in pain.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO PERFECT THIS STUPID SONG LAST WEEK! THAT SHIT THAT YOU CALLED SINGING WAS HORRIBLE! IF I HEAR YOU SING LIKE THAT ONE MORE TIME, THEN I WON'T BE SO KIND NEXT TIME!" Izumi released his grip on Mikan's arm, leaving a very clear bruise on it and left the room while cursing angrily.

Mikan refused to open her eyes as tears started to fall. Her knees gave her away and she fell onto the floor. Mikan couldn't hold back the sobs that escaped her lips.

The boy stood frozen to the spot. He couldn't beleive what had happen in front of his very own eyes. When he heard Mikan's sobs, sadness clenched his heart as anger started to boil his blood.

"Onee-san..."

Mikan quickly wiped her tears and faked a bright cheerful smile.

"Oh! You're the boy from last week. What are you doing here? Onee-san is about to go home already," Mikan said with a cheerful tone while trying desperately to hide the bruise on her arm.

"...Stop acting happy!" Mikan's smile froze when she heard the enraged voice.

"W-W-What are you talking about, little boy? I'm not acting! I'm really happy to meet you again,"

The boy shocked Mikan by hugging her.

"Don't pretend anymore!...Mikan-nee..." as soon as she heard the boy said her name, Mikan cried. She cried her heart out. The boy felt as if his heart was torn him when he saw the bruises and tears of the older girl. He couldn't do anything except let Mikan hugged him while crying her heart out.

"I'm really sorry you have to see that, little boy. Looks like you saw what happen, huh? Well, it's my fault anyway for making that mistake. I deserve it," Mikan said with a bitter smile when she stopped crying.

"..."

"Ne, little boy, what's your name?"

"... Yoiuchi, Youichi Hijiri,"

Mikan smiled.

"Youichi-kun huh? Well, since you're just so cute! I'll call you You-chan!" Mikan smiled happily and hugged Youichi.

"Hey! Let go of me, old hag!" Youichi struggled to free himself from Mikan's embrace. Mikan pouted.

"Mou! That's not nice, You-chan!" suddenly, she smiled again.

"If I ever have a little brother, I really hope it will be like You-chan!"

While Mikan was busy rambling about a new little brother, Youichi was silently surprised. Just minutes before, this girl in front of him was crying her heart out and now, she can happily smiled and talked like nothing happen. If it was not for the bruises, Youichi would think that everything he saw was his imagination.

"It's getting late, You-chan. Onee-san have to go," Mikan hastily put Youichi down and waved to him.

"Ja ne, You-chan! Let's meet tomorrow if you can!" with a last wave, she left Youichi, leaving him to ponder about the girl.

* * *

As soon as Youichi, he heard a voice singing beautifully. The man that was listening to the song smirked when the song ended and went near to the singer.

"Looks like you finally realize your place, Mikan. If you did any less, than I just might hurt your friend,"

Glancing at his watch, he gave one last satisfied smirk at the singer and left the room. Youichi came out from behind the door and walked towards the singer.

"Mikan-nee, are you alright?" he asked, concern when he saw the older girl sweating and panting.

"You-chan! You're here!" Mikan's face immediately lit up when she saw the boy. She hugged him, ignoring the boy's protest.

"Are you going to school, You-chan?" Mikan asked when she noticed Youichi's uniform. He nodded.

"It must be so nice to go to school. I miss my friends,"Mikan whispered to herself and unconsciously, sighed. Youichi, who had heard this, started at Mikan.

"Ne, Mikan-nee, did you never go to school before?"

Mikan smiled wishfully before shaking her head.

"I did go to school when I was little but I had to quit 3 years ago because my family didn't have money,"

Youichi wondered about this for a moment.

"You're not missing much, Mikan-nee. The teachers are really boring and everyone is so annoying there,"

Mikan giggled.

"You better go You-chan or you'll be late for school,"

Youichi reluctantly nodded. With a last wave, he left for school.

* * *

"Otou-san..." Youichi waited for the man's answer. He already stated his wish. Now, all he has to do is wait for his answer.

"It seems like you have taken a liking towards this girl. But Youichi, in exchange from this, what would I get from all of this?"

Youichi was silent for a while.

"I will enter the competition next month," Youichi grumbled.

The man in front of him instantly broke into a smile and hugged him.

"That's wonderful, Youichi! I'm so happy that you finally agree! Well, about your request, I will have that girl in this school in no time!"

Youichi visibly relaxed and smiled.

"Arigatou, otou-san"

* * *

"You-chan! You're finally here!" Mikan smiled brightly when he saw the small figure walking towards her.

"Mikan-nee, otou-san already gave his approval,"

Mikan stared at him, confused.

"What approval, You-chan?"

Youichi held out his hand. He was holding a school uniform with a school emblem the same as his own.

"Otou-san agreed that as long as Mikan-nee continue working with the company, he will pay all the school fees. My uncle is the principal so it's not really a problem,"

Mikan's eyes sparkled at this.

"Thank you so much, You-chan!" Youichi was immediately embraced by Mikan.

"You're suffocating me, Mikan-nee!"

"Opps! Sorry, You-chan," Mikan apologized while smiling sheepishly at him and scratching at the back of her head. Suddenly, her smile softened.

"Arigatou, You-chan. I never really dream that I could go to school again," Mikan said softly.

"Your welcome, Mikan-nee," Mikan giggled a little before giving Youichi one last hug.

_Is my fate really changing for the better?_

Mikan didn't dare to hope.


	7. Phone call

The sounds of airplanes taking off filled the place as a figure exited an airplane. People started to crowd the place but the figure only looked around at the busy airport. Softly, the figure murmured,

"I'm finally back."

* * *

"Mikan-nee! Let's go and play at the park after school!" Aoi pleaded to an older brunette girl.

Mikan hesitated for a while, something that didn't go unnoticed by a certain Hyuuga.

"Sure, Aoi-chan! Ne, You-chan, why don't you come along too! It'll be much more fun that way!"

Youichi grimaced.

"Don't want to. It's too boring and childish,"

Mikan pouted.

"Please You-chan. You're still a child too, You-chan! You don't have to be grow-up too soon. You'll be Mister Boring like Natsume! Besides, growing up too fast isn't fun..." Youichi could hear the slighly wishful tonewhen Mikan said the last sentence.

Youichi sighed. He knew he could never win.

"Fine," he grumbled.

Mikan's face instantly lit up and hugged the boy.

"Thank you so much, You-chan! I promise you're gonna have lots of fun!"

The bell rang, signaling for the end of recess.

"See you after school, You-chan, Aoi-chan!"

Mikan gave a last wave before she disappeared from the class.

Youichi suddenly felt someone tugged on his shirt. He turned around to see Aoi looking down with her hand holding his shirt. Youichi rose his eyebrow.

"Oi, what's wrong?"

Aoi was silent for a second.

"I'm scared..."

Furrowing his eyebrows, he fully turned towards Aoi. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Aoi's eyes were glistening with unshed tears. He began to panic.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?"

Aoi released her grip on Youichi's shirt and brought her hands to wipe her eyes before the tears could fall.

"Mikan-nee..."

Youichi was speechless. Slowly, he rested his hands on her shoulders and he looked Aoi in the eyes.

"Aoi...did you-"

His sentence was cut when he felt something. He looked around and saw every students in the class was watching them.

"Youichi-kun! How could you!"

"Aoi-chan! Why him!"

"Youichi-kun and Aoi-chan look so cute together!"

Aoi finally lifted her head when she heard voices talking together at once. When she saw everyone was looking at them and Youichi trying to not show any expression, her face instantly heat up. She covered her face with her hands and and stared at the floor, as if it was the most interesting thing in the class.

Suddenly, someone pushed Aoi. Caught off guard, Aoi stumbled and fell onto Youichi. Youichi, with his sharp reflex, easily caught Aoi before both of them could fall.

Like magic, the room was instantly silent. Aoi's eyes widen when she realized she was in the embrace of the most handsome boy. She could fell her face turning into dark scarlet. Youichi, with his usual cool face, only looked at the girl in his arms before chaos erupted.

"OMG! THAT WAS TOO CUTE!"

"YOUICHI-KUN! NOOOOOOOOO!"

"DON'T LEAVE ME, AOI-CHAN!"

Only when the teacher entered entered did the class finally died down but Aoi knew, there will never be the end of it.

* * *

"Aoi-chan! Why are you so quiet today! Weren't you the one that wanted to go to the park?" Mikan stared quizzily at the younger Hyuuga. When Aoi lifted her head, she immediately regretted it when two blue eyes met hers. She instantly ducked her head when she felt her face getting hot.

"You-chan, what happen to Aoi-chan?" Youichi only shrugged.

Mikan cocked her head in confusion.

"Oi, baka,"

Mikan instantly froze at the voice. Distantly, she could hear Aoi gasped beside her. However, Mikan's mind was completely blank when she saw those familiar raven hair.

"Hotaru..."

The said girl opened her arms with gentle eyes, something that Mikan rarely saw.

"I'm back,"

Without thinking long, Mikan ran towards the waiting girl. Without realizing, a small smile appeared on the ice queen's face. It would be a lie if she said that she never miss her best friend. Hotaru patted Mikan's head as she heard sobs from her friend.

Youichi only silently watched them, wondering who was the purple eyed girl. After a few moment, Mikan finally broke the embrace. She quickly wiped away the tears. She slapped her forehead when she realized that she completely forgot about Youichi.

"Hotaru, I forgot to introduce you. You-chan, this is Hotaru, Hotaru, this is Youichi Hijiri," Mikan said as she introduced them. Both of them only gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"Ne, Hotaru, you won't leave again, are you?" Hotaru's eyes soften when he heard the hope in her tone.

"Yes, Mikan. I'm not going to leave you again,"

A smile broke on Mikan's face before she once again embraced the girl.

"Aoi!"

Aoi looked around and was surprised to find her older brother coming towards the.

"Onii-chan!"

Natsume had an irritated look


End file.
